


Boo

by Harry_Fado



Category: Glee
Genre: Funny, Gen, Silly, drable, i think
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tem alguma coisa aqui!” </p><p>“Embaixo da cama?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Boo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108964) by [Harry_Fado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado)



> Em NEGRITO é a fala do Finn e em ITÁLICO é a do Kurt. Enjoy!

**“Kurt? Ô Kurt? KURT?”**

_“O que foi Finn?”_

**“Te-têm alguma coisa aqui!”**

_“Embaixo da cama? O que possivelmente pode se ter debaixo da cama?”_

**“O Patrick do Bob Esponja?”**

_“Finn, por favor, me diz que você não tem medo de uma estrela do mar fictícia!”_

**“Ãhh... Não! Mas eu ainda acho que tem alguma coisa aqui. Ouve só o barulho.”**

_“Sim Finn, deve ter algo aí, só não acho que seja grande o bastante pra te machucar.”_

**“Ok! Mas você pode ver o que é?”**

_“Uhum...”_

**“... Então, o que é?”**

_“Finn, promete não brigar comigo se eu te mostrar?”_

**“Ok, mas porque eu... Meu deus, eu juro pra você que isso não é meu!”**

_“É claro que não bobinho! É, uhhm, meu.”_

**“Uhh, Kurt, por favor, me diz o que o teu, ãhh, vibrador está fazendo debaixo da minha cama!”**

_“Bem, tudo começou quando...”_

**Author's Note:**

> Isto é só algo que me veio à cabeça enquanto eu estava na aula de Ed. Artística! Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
